Transformers: I Dare You To Move
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Two normal girls enter the world of Transformers. One is an obsessed Trans-fan and the other barely knows the movie, but both have the chance to change everything about it.
1. Prologue: Comatose

**Prologue: Comatose**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You never go Your always here (<em>**_suffocating me**)  
>Under my skin<br>I cannot run away  
>Fading slowly<strong>_

In the darkness of the night the strange and beautiful gleaming white orbs humans called stars shined brightly through the dark. The creamy and crescent moon slowly filled the sky in its full cycle as well, like a large cookie that wished to be noticed behind the curtain of dark clouds, bright and vibrant aura glowing down to the world.

Just like most nights where the city was a distant dream, it was quiet. This stories end taking place here, in these vast lands where the heavenly body above seemed to warp the pure white beckon against the lustrous surface of a blood red plate. Here where trees sprouted around the area like flowers in bloom, here were no humans roamed for hours and miles, and where other unknown beings were free to be in their natural form.

The peaceful silence was broken by the unnatural murmurs of men. It was a musical buzz that if a human heard would wonder if a camper was speaking over a transceiver, although it was anything but when you put these voices under the crimson orbs glowing circling the area.

The red of these vibrant eyes appeared like the bright color of fresh blood spilling from the human body, set eagerly on one being before them, in anticipation. This important figure was sitting quietly under the silhouette of the moon, numb to the knowledge of these last moments not one wished for upon the world…destruction, chaos, all the definitions of pain and bloodshed.

Slowly, the gleam of the moon brightened along the heavens when the clouds separated and the light revealed the important figure to be a crucified female. Her head was down in submission, black locks of wires sprouting from the cranium which spiraled around their form and hid any detailed appearance there was. Although in small peeks were revealed the crimson of her armor, and if one is lucky they could also spot the deep blue tattoo of a phoenix etched across her back.

**_Letting go of me  
>Reaching as I fall<br>I know it's already over now_**

Horus, minutes, and seconds ticked before the female finally opened her eyes from her unconsciousness. At first she wondered why she felt pain, trying to move her sore limbs before realizing she couldn't. That was when she noticed the voices, freezing in fear before gingerly and curiously, peeking through cracks of her hair so not to alert her awakening.

She gasped silently in dismay, glowing icy blue orbs wide in fear when she caught sight of the vile smiles watching her. For a split second she believed they noticed her awakening until they turned their red optics to the sky.

The female figure relaxed in relief, carefully assessing the situation to realize she was in a crucifix-like position. It wasn't something that the evil male counterparts probably desired, but it was something that was to be for the glass structure of her cage held a mind of its own.

_What…happened?_ The female wondered, trying in vain to move her limbs in the frozen prison that ate up half her body. Slowly, the female did recall how she arrived to this moment, tied down and readying to be sacrificed. The recollection though didn't give her much assurance; instead it left a tight hollowness in her gut.

**_My best defense, running from you  
>I can't resist, take all you want from me<br>Breaking slowly…_**

Without sudden warning she jolted and arched in the little freedom her torso was given to her, chest unexplainably sparking with white searing pain. All the while the moon ticked, slowly filling its milky liquid surface so high above her.

The movement easily gained the attention of the disarrayed males circling her person. They sounded so eager to her hearing. It made her stomach twist and for the hollow feeling to grow in numbers with the flicker of fear burning in her heart.

Oh no, it wasn't just the fear or was the insane burning and burning that warmed her body in unnatural temperatures, to her feeling hotter than the licks of a flame eating her within. Her eyes were trained on the sky, the moon above becoming fuller. She recalled how much she loved the moon, especially when it was full like it was in seconds about to become; even in this night of pain she felt just a nostalgic feeling of happiness when seeing the heavenly body above.

**_"_**_GAAAAAH!**"**_ Was her pained shrieks filling the night air, it was unnatural though. A saddened, mechanical sound, which made even the wolves miles and miles apart howl in their sympathy. **_"_**_NA – UhH – WAAAAAAH!**"**_

**_I'd give it all to you  
>I offer up my soul<br>It's already over…already over now!_**

The pained female did what she could to release the pain, throwing her head around, thrashing with no avail and letting her voice box bleed raw. But the pain continued with no mercy until she couldn't tell where she was anymore.

She could no longer hear the eager voices cheering the agony within her, no longer did she notice the trickles or gurgled sounds her miserable screams made while streaks of blood spilled from the chin, and no longer did she notice how complete the moon was which seemed to reflect like a mirror in her eyes.

No, even the memories that flash before her eyes in beautiful clips, she couldn't seem to get a real grasp on either. Her past and the future she wished wouldn't happen…even the one she wished to have made with her loved ones passed without little thought through her processors –

**_ZZeeehRREEEH_**

That was the sound made when her screams unnaturally echoed and the sacrificial females body seemed to thump with energy. The sight, although painful and deserved of sympathy given by the nature, was a different story to the crowd who cheered and burst in ecstasy for the soon awaited end of this aged earth.

**_Give it all to you  
>Letting go of me<br>Reaching as I fall  
>I know it's already over now<em>**

With no sudden halt the heart jolted, the heat soared, the grounds shook and light crashed from the skies down into her and back. Through it all though, the female barely noticed much but numb pain and white haze of her vision that engulfed her entire being.

But perhaps that telltale voice of her name being called desperately through the night was one that made her cry before she feel to the whim dark recesses of her mind.

**_I know it's already over now!  
>It's already over now!<br>I know it's already over, already over…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Song<strong>: _Already Over_ by _Red_


	2. Chapter 1 Of Ink and Yellow

**Disclaimer**: Some parts will be vaguely similar of '_Her Twins'_ by **_DaemonicKitten_**. I have already asked if I could borrow bits and pieces of her plot to which she has allowed. I only claim ownership to my and any future OC's, and my own plot. -**N**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Of Ink and Yellow<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Crazy Mind,<em>

_You know those times were you think nothing bad is going to happen because you're in the safe hands of your friends though in fact, it's your own friends who bring you under?_

_I suppose those days happen to everyone, maybe not as bad as the next since my situation isn't so terrible…just a little tattoo that hurts like fuck on the side of my neck…_

_…Yup, I officially hate dares unless I'm the one making them._

_You know, especially since the tattoo I had to retrieve wasn't one I would particularly say I'd want. It's a transformers tattoo and although I won't lie that the movies were good I wasn't die-hard enough to ever want something like this permanently on my body._

_But I guess that's what I get for even agreeing with the stupid dare ((curse you Matt)) but it was actually more like I was forced into getting the tattoo. Maybe because I didn't want the male members of the group to be asses and put the tattoo in an embarrassing place I had agreed or perhaps it's because I gained fifty bucks from each person if I didn't back down._

_Hell if I know, but it sure wasn't a boring day. Pretty eventful if you ask me, especially when I got to waste my money for my own gain, manga for an anime lover such as moi to be exact._

_Ugh, it still hurts like hell though, and it's been three weeks! Sigh… At least I get to distract my pain by going out today with my younger cousin to get her own tattoo from Transformers. It will be of the Deception emblem though, just above her ass…._

_….Pft, promises._

**_-Berith._**

* * *

><p>"MY DADDY SAYS THAT EVERTIME A BELL RINGS AN ANGLE GETS IT'S WINGS MOTHER FRAGGER!"<p>

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I'M HYSTERICAL, WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME – _GLITCH_, KEEP THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!"

I couldn't help but snarl when I tried yanking my beloved cousin off the wall. She was like a freakin' cat, digging her tiny nails into the threshold of the open door – probably attracting gawking passerby's – while I kept at making sure the idiot wouldn't escape the ultimate end of her desire.

A desire that she kept begging me for, while I was in tattoo recovering, a desire which she now is deciding to screw over the minute she understood the truth of it all. But it wasn't like I hadn't_ warned_ her of the pain, in fact I even told her how much it hurt in terms she would understand.

She just waved my attempts to make her see reason, cheerfully saying that she would still be up for it. I brought her to the parlor… and she slapped the tattoo artist. She _slapped_ the tattoo artist like he was her bitch!

Damn, he fell off his chair faster than I could stop her, which is saying something considering I was a freakin' inch away from Naoma.

But, I bet you all are wondering that if dearest cousin Naoma doesn't want a tattoo anymore why am I trying to force her back inside? Well, the answer is quite simple…because I promised the idiot that if she _did _try to run off to do all in my power to keep her at bay and bring her back to start and or finish the accursed tattoo.

"RAWR! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU GLITCH! I WILL STEAL YA FACE!"

This whole situation probably started on that cool Saturday afternoon when I was out in the city streets of Tranquility Nevada. My friends and I were just roaming around, them being perverted idiots and moi being…well eccentric after someone suggerized my drink at the restaurant an hour back.

We weren't doing anything particularly fascinating at the time, just walking around and talking about anything that could humor us. The situation quickly switched to curiosity though when the gamer, also known as the red head Matt, of the group pointed to a bland tattoo parlor just across the road.

He was retelling of how one day he spotted bikers parked outside of the Game Stop store he was just in. They had many visible tattoos which he called 'amazing' and bluntly asked if he should get one as well.

Everyone immediately began talking at once when he asked that question. It was hard to hear what most even said, all I could really get were snippets of how it would be 'amazingly cool' or that it would be weird when he was old and wrinkly to have a tattoo.

I didn't get into the situation, mostly because I just really didn't care and the other fact being I spotted a cute black dog peeking out of an alley way. It was so fluffy and soft looking, its dark eyes warily staring at us made me just want to tackle and take the pup home.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten about the pup the second my so called best friend Rahab got the smartass idea to double dog dare me into getting a tattoo design that only _they _could choose. Obviously I hadn't really jumped at the idea…

Although they admitted even if I had said _no_ they would still have forced me into it. Great friends they are right? I – Berith Dark – who always bailed them out of an hour jail sentence from one of their pranks or miss orderly conduct in public. Though admittedly I was the one giving them ideas for those pranks…

Anyway I hadn't agreed until they swore to give me at least fifty bucks each for not being a wuss. _Yay me_,I said yes.

The owner, with sleeked blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail, assured me how things would go for a first timer such as myself. It really didn't sound so bad, but I was still nervous and fidgety while he seated me down, growing tenser when I tried in vain to catch what the whispers my friends were doing as my doom was decided for me.

Shaken determination was all I had while I stared at the buzzing needle held in the man's gloved hands, having to tilt my head and pull back my jet black and long ass hair to the side so he could reach my throat.

When the needle finally touched and pierced skin I was crying and contemplating the easiest murder on each and every one of them. The murder plan didn't get far though when the final colorings were done and I was allowed to see the finished product.

I was shocked to find the new tattoo to be the red autobot insignia from the 2007 movie of Transformers.

I admit that it wasn't what I would actually pick out – seeing as I wasn't an avid Transfan – but nonetheless it was a wonderfully crafted design, which appeared of almost being made to be on that certain patch of skin.

Once I had been informed what to and not do during my healing, I had smacked Matt, gained my money and went home to the apartment complex where I lived with my younger cousin. When I did arrive I had forgotten Naoma was the biggest Transfan I had ever met – and the only one if I had to admit the truth – so I was pretty scared half out of half my mind when Naoma practically tackled me over the couch and spazzed out on me to take her to the same tattoo parlor for her own autobot emblem.

In the end I gave in because I truly didn't wish to go insane or die from an early heart attack when I would wake up to her looming over me like some creepy Japanese ghost girl that didn't know what personal space was.

I was surprised though that she had asked the blonde tattoo artist for the Decepticon emblem, but it was her decision so I didn't particularly care. It was when the needle touched her skin that I begin to care since she yelped and bitched slapped the poor lad, telling him to keep away the needle or she'd bite him.

Thus is the point of time to where we currently are: me, trying to pull my cousin from the tight hold upon the door she had so the artist could finish the job and get his daily pay.

Though that was proving to a bit difficult process since Naoma was off the ground like some stretching toy that didn't actually stretch…but was simply annoying. Yes, I know that perfectly makes – don't question it!

"_Naoma_! Let the dude finish so we can be done with it!"

"Glitch, back off, I will kick you!"

"I have your legs!"

"…I will throw you!"

"...Just let him finish!"

Suddenly, like a beautiful and evil epiphany I took in the particular situation my cousin was in. She was vulnerable without her legs, said limbs being tucked in my arms, and her hands preoccupied with keeping her up and not face-planting with the floor…

In addition I motioned to the wary artist to get closer while keeping a firm hold on Naoma's legs. Once that happened and Naoma noticed the nearing male, she began shrieking and swaying from side to side when finally realizing this was one fate that she couldn't escape.

"_NAAAAOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"I hate you, pit-spanned femme."<p>

I chuckled at the dark glare Naoma sent my way, her hands rubbing the midsection of her back gingerly which actually ended with her wincing in pain when applying too much pressure to the tender and wrapped red skin under her wrinkled clothes.

"But you did say to do all I could to make sure you wouldn't run away and have the drawing finished." I retorted with a beaming smile. _Ha, teach her to watch me while I slept_ – oh wait, that sounded wrong.

I slid an inch farther away from my cousin who's her glare became more intense after my statement. But I laughed nonetheless, she just reminded me of a feisty kitten who was angry at its master after having been forced to take a bath…just…too cute.

Also because I knew that dearest Naoma wasn't particularly angry with me since what I said was truth and fact. She couldn't get mad at that, although she could get mad at my smartassness…hm.

"Hey, don't get mad at me I did warn ya that it would hurt." I chirped, taking an amusing glance towards my cousin.

Naoma's eyes were interesting things, like bright orbs flickering with the colors of a heated flame. They were beautiful reds, warm and flecked with the soft colors of golden honey that made those reddish orbs sparkle with innocence and a swimming mischievous just beneath it all.

I envied those warm colors compared to my icy blue orbs. My eyes just never knew which to choose either, bright or dim, which one will it be?

Another difference with Naoma and I was that though her skin was pale it retained a tanned tint to it. Almost like the sun had kissed it briefly to make it a fading caramel color. I guess exotic would be a better way to describe her skin?

Now my skin on the other hand was as pale as the newest walls in your house. I didn't enjoy it since I've tried many a times to tan my skin to no avail, although I did get a nice comment from a kid once that I had moonlight skin…

Meh, anyway, the only comparison we did have in common was the jet black and onyx colored hair that ran in the family. No matter if the genes your auburn haired father had were more dominant; the dark and silky hair would be on top, no matter what.

Naoma's hair was like a thin black wire cord which wildly curled around the tips, and flowed about her waist. The fringes of her bangs parted in several ways: side bangs falling around her cheeks like black feathery wings and an under layer arching over her breasts, the middle of the bangs was then carefully brushed against her arched nose.

Like Naoma, my hair was midnight black. The fringe of my bangs made my heart shaped face, the middle always grazing my eyebrows while the sides bobbed and gently kissed my cheeks from time to time. Under these bobby cut side bangs that reached to curve of my jaw was an under layer that spread out and fell around my waist.

The silky curtain that was my hair fell in the according layers behind me, reaching my hips before an under layer then fell to the buckle of my knees. It was a black curtain, one that I would sometimes contemplate of cutting, but always knew I would regret chopping such a lifelong time of growing.

Naoma and I, despite others thinking family couldn't be best friends are truthfully the best of friends. We loved each other and were simply like no other actually, one being an obsessed otaku and the other…an obsessed Trans-fan.

Even when Naoma's Trans-obsession sometimes created conflict… like, take for example, how the hell or even _why _we moved to Tranquility Nevada in the first place!

You see, once Naoma had found her calling and obsession with Transformers taken it as her duty to beg and literally annoy her parents to the point they actually agreed to let their only daughter leave the nest and live in the city just because _that_ was where the 2007 movie was filmed.

Truthfully when I was told by my aunt and uncle that they wanted me to move with Naoma I didn't even _know_ why their only daughter wished to live in Nevada. Sure I was suspicious when they admitted to having paid for the plane tickets, an apartment complex, and even going so far as to pay the rent for us as well!

But I just shrugged, thinking that since we were family they wanted to make sure we would be okay in this city or that since I was nineteen, going on twenty in a few months, simply wanted me to look after their daughter who was younger than me by a year.

It wasn't until we had been officially moved into our new home had I found out that the entire reason _I _was here was because Naoma – the damned twat – wanted me to accompany her on the 'grand adventure of where Transformers was filmed'.

….Let's just say, she now knows to never give me news I might not like while within the apartment…or in the kitchen **–**

"Holy Primus, its Sunstreaker!"

I grunted in shock and glared at the offending arm that had shot out in my path and practically gutted me while I was reminiscing in my thoughts. Once I processed what Naoma had so smartly said, I slowly turned my head and followed to where she directed.

Sadly, if not for Naoma I might not have even noticed the blatantly expensive car, although the paint that riddled over smoothly upon the cars surface was one that had heads literally turning its way, all up and down the street.

Even the cars parked around it or driving past it, the drivers and passengers were so busy staring at it, they missed their stop...or change of light, as it were as honks sounded, and people skidded into gear, sounding even more honks.

Cars jolted as driver's whipped their heads around and nearly took off not to miss the light, and even the bus jolted as a car cut in front of it. It was chaos for a split second, but my eyes turned back to the bright yellow car, like they were magnetically drawn to it.

It wasn't driving, like the others but it was parked on the side of the road, and from what I could tell it was an expensive model. I think it was called a Ferrari…

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes on the blinding bright yellow paint that shimmered in the sunlight; instead I turned towards the hood where I noticed the young blonde man sitting on the hood.

He was pretty cute…if the glower on his face didn't say that he would bash someone's head off with a bat if they even dared try to reach for his vehicle.

_Sunstreaker….Sunstreaker_, I mused thoughtfully, _Now why does that sound familiar?_

"You mean Sunny?" I asked with a raised brow, turning my attention back to my beaming cousin, "I thought you hated him."

She snorted, waving her hand dismissively as she raked her bright eyes upon the vehicle in awe, "Psh, he's too vain and cocky but that model is too hot to deny!"

I chuckled softly, shaking my head as I gazed over towards the yellow vehicle absently, "I guess it's nice...too bright though."


	3. Chapter 2 Celtic Requiem

**Chapter 2. Celtic Requiem**

* * *

><p>I knew my cousin can at times take things a bit too far, some not as insane as most but still enough to make me wonder about her and if I should knock her out so I could take her to therapy. But then I remember of myself and I come back to thinking…being different is special, even if others don't understand it.<p>

Maybe that's why I didn't question why there was this offending object within my cousin's grasp. Shoved into my face barely two inches away as Naoma beamed at me, while I was eating my daily dose of cereal, "Happy Birthday!"

I gazed down at the thing in her hold, it was a small metal shard almost shaped like a thunder bolt, and carved with lines that wrapped around the surface of the object like runic symbols.

But it was jagged in many places, the carvings seeming to only appear on the smoother surface of it, as if it had been smashed apart by another to gain the small size for any possible thought of a necklace.

And I only knew it was supposed to be a necklace because of the tiny silver chain swaying and spinning over Naoma's open palms.

"…What the hell Naoma, it isn't my birthday."

She paused as she retracted the necklace from my personal space, slowly asking, "…Merry…Christmas?"

"…That was a month ago."

"….I'm sorry, I just wanted it!" She whined suddenly, "I saw it on EBay, and I thought, 'oh hey that's awesome'! But then I realized I had no money and I knew _you_ wouldn't get for me so I stole your phone and began calling people, and finally I found Ernest who didn't know your birthday and told him he missed it!"

"…NAOMA!"

"I'm sorry, but it was a win- win situation being that it was something Transformers related and the fact it came in a pair, like those best-friend charms, so it would be sentimental for you!"

I glared at my cousin, taking pride in the fact that she had taken a nervous step back as she clutched the small shard to her chest, as if afraid I would chuck it out the window any second.

And at this point, I didn't doubt I would _not_ try to throw the object as far away as possible. But then I flicked my gaze onto the shard already hanging around her neck.

Seeing it made me pause, and realize that I had no true anger to begin with anyway- I mean, yes I was surprised Naoma would steal my phone just to see if there was any chance someone didn't _know_ my birthdate. But it wasn't like she had used _my_ money.

It was just one of those things were, despite having used it for her own gain, had no true negative effect on me so I held no real emotion to what she had done. I simply took it with stride as it went, I supposed.

With a defeated sigh I said, "You're _so_ lucky I'm lazy in the mornings."

* * *

><p>After the allspark-replica incident we had descended from the apartment to make our way towards Hot Topic, where we were listed as employees for the usual routine of work.<p>

The building itself wasn't that far so we never had any use of utilizing the busses for transportation. It just seemed like a waste if we could simply walk without using our money for such a small way to and fro from both destinations.

That was our simple thinking, and then…I found my eyes were caught by a flash of bright yellow.

Turning my head to the familiar blinding color I found my eyes set and locked upon the yellow Ferrari Naoma had put similarly to the autobot, Sunstreaker.

But watching as how the reflection of the sun shimmered its way over the hood, I truly wondered how no one had come to an accident already.

Seriously, if a driver was coming up this road the only thing they'd spot were bright yellow and then this blinding reflection of the sun before swerving around on the road yelling, _"The light! IT BURNS!"_

"Oh hey, the car is there again." I pointed out.

Naoma instantly spun her head in the direction, and perked up at the image of the vehicle, "Oh my Primus, you're right." She then scrutinized the car, a wide grin spreading across her features that made her appear ecstatic as she chirped, "And the owner isn't there! I'm going to go check it out!"

"Wait, you don't know that, the windows are tinted," I tried rationalizing with her, but Naoma was already making her way out onto the open road without a second thought, "Naoma!"

Sighing in exasperation, I staid where I stood should the possibility of the owner truly being within the car be a conclusion. After all the windows were tinted black, so neither she nor I could predict if the young blonde owner was truly there or not.

I then suddenly heard a honking sound ring into the air even as I noticed the driver door of the yellow vehicle click soundlessly open. Naoma slowing her pacing jog in disappointment of seeing the owner.

But unlike her, I had turned my attention upon the sound of the blaring honk. Suddenly shocked to catch sight of a blue and white colored bus racing its way down the same road where Naoma was standing upon the middle of without a single clue.

It didn't appear to be stopping; it seemed more like it was out of control as the larger vehicle bellowed its horn for Naoma to get out of its way.

All other thought just seemed to disappear at that moment as my body then jolted forward, every other noise seeming to slip away. Only the echoing of my boots smacking against the pavement, and the bell-like sound of the shard bouncing upon my collar bone, was the only noise I heard while I moved forward.

My blood simply ran cold within my body, my heart racing and blood rushing like ice through my veins. I reached out for my frozen cousin, arms outstretched even as time seemed to slow about in my reality.

I snaked my arms around the small body of my cousin, the momentum jostling us down to the inky pavement below our feet. I just couldn't seem to stop myself from running out in the open with her like I did.

Then…all I felt was pain.


	4. Chapter 3 Don't Forget

**Chapter 3. Don't Forget**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> First thing is first, I would like to give a huge thanks to **_DaemonicKitten _**for being my second in command of sorts, and she had also given the idea for most of this chapter as well. If she hadn't poked me with ideas then I probably wouldn't have even updated this third chapter until many…_many_ months later. -**N**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Heavens-!<em>

_There was so much pain, hot and white searing pain racking through my body like an ocean wave. I could feel the warm liquid running over my skin, to splatter over the pavement like fluttering petals._

_All my senses just seemed to be dim or on overdrive within my system at this moment. The harsh throbbing of my wounds flared open like flames licking upon my body._

_The sound of screeching tires reminded me of the scent of burning smoke that was filling my lungs. It was heavy and it burned my lungs, causing me to choke painfully. The muffled sounds of screaming were distant to my ears, as it seemed to echo around my reality. It was like being underwater._

_I felt as if nothing was truly reaching me where I laid sprawled on the pavement, as if my cold existence was fading or maybe it had already faded. Almost like falling into a cold abyss I could never claw my way out of._

_Suddenly, my attention zeroed out the rest of the world, only noticing now the heavy weight of the metal shard hanging about my neck._

_It felt heavier than I remembered and seemed to be getting warmer the more my breathing came out in jagged puffs. Heating and heating until it came to the point that it was boiling the very skin it sat upon._

_It hurt, but it wasn't as terrible as the rest of my broken body._

_Then…it slowly began to disappear, gasping in relief when it seemed to get cooler and lighter to my senses. Almost like a feather that was drifting from my hands, almost as if…it had never existed to begin with._

_-**Berith**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naoma's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>The weeks after being in the hospital were to say the most painful, and the most boring I had ever lived.<p>

I would have been more over productive and patient if someone had just given me a laptop, and maybe then I wouldn't have thrown that cup of water at the doctor.

But apparently, it's an unspoken rule to make your patients bored out of their minds until the only thing they had left was bad television programs and a major ache throughout the body.

And the day the nurses came in to release my cousin and I were the happiest seconds of my life, even when I kept saying _"ow"_ as I walked out the hospital doors.

Days passed since we were released from hospital care, our wounds slowly healing from the minor to the more damaging ones that throbbed but slowly repaired its own skin. That much I was sure of when I unwrapped some of the bandages one day.

I sighed, my knees drawn to my stomach and wrapped around by my arms as I stared absently towards the far wall. Stuck in my own little world to even care if I was actually bored and simply staring at a blank wall, almost like something amazing would happen any second.

But that wasn't really were my thoughts were, oh no, they were more set onto the day Berith and I had been almost trampled and killed by that haywire bus swerving to either side.

It wasn't a moment I thought even remotely traumatic it was just these flashes of memories that came during the night that had me wondering, and pausing from any other activity but to relive that moment in my bedroom again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback:<span>**

_I could remember lying on the ground, the blood seeping into the pavement like ink. Berith's limp arms held around the damage I was sure to come._

_But the more I had laid on the ground, frozen and simply listening to the ragged breathing of my cousin's own breath, everything just began to fade until there was nothing left but myself and the numbing pain._

_Then, it was like fluttering my eyes tiredly open from a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake from. My blurry sight adjusted to my surroundings, mostly consisting of gray skies and the swirls of smoke invading my senses, and crying from the harsh stench invading my lungs._

_It did take a while for everything to clear but when it did I simply caught sight of a flash of metal passing sharply through my parallel vision. But it was too deformed to have been from just a car though, I realized that when I thought of the more over shape that had passed above me._

_The metal itself appeared to have come from a car, but a rustic colored vehicle with smooth and yet sharp edges that seemed to define it like an overgrown arm made of metal, almost like armor per say._

**~FlashBackEnd~**

* * *

><p>I groaned, burying my face into my rising hands, "Damn, maybe Berith is right, I <em>should<em> take a break from Transformers."

Especially if I was starting to come up with ideas that I saw a huge metal _arm_ passing over my head, then it was best to say I should take some Trans-rehab for that one…at least for a little while.

"Hey," Berith's voice called out to me, it seemed almost strained though where she leaned against the frame of my bedroom door, "Do you need anything at the store?"

I gazed up from my hands, not really pondering her question but more over in the crazy sense…Had Berith seen the metal arm?

Had the metal arm been…actually real, and she had seen it too?

But I quickly cast that thought aside as fast it came since it was obvious the arm had been my imagination to help distract myself from the pain at that moment of bloodshed. That much I tried to reassure myself of, but somehow…I felt this inkling of truth beyond the reassurance, as if maybe…it had had been real, but I was simply choosing to ignore it for being so far-fetched.

"Um," I shook my head to clear my fuzzy thoughts before straightening up, "No- no, I don't need anything, I'm good here."

Berith nodded absently and made her way out my sight. Once I heard her faint shuffling boots crossing over the flooring and the defined _'click'_ of the front door, I slumped back on my bed and exhaled loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Berith's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I hissed as I made my way out into the open world, scrunching up my eyes from the glare of the sun before my vision began to adjust. I turned on my heel to fulfill the duty as food manager, before I relaxed back in the apartment and became a lazy ass again because of the pain.<p>

As I leisurely made my way down the market, I had begun to wonder, to think and replay the little clips of dreams in the back of my mind.

It was strange, it was like reliving that moment I had been crushed by the bus, my body failing and blood spreading like wild fire over the inky pavement below my limp form.

But things were different, it was like everything had faded not in sense but in truth as well, until I was all alone in the dark abyss that had faded into the reality of all that noise, all that people, and all those smells.

I was frightened, wondering why I couldn't move, why I couldn't speak, and why I was alone, but then…I would hear a voice.

It would be almost fuzzy and at the same time so clear, as if someone manipulated their voice to have a hint of that auto-tune sound one would hear in most songs now a days.

The voice itself wasn't particularly clear in my ears, but hey- I was freaking out at the time, why the hell would I listen, was my theory.

And then I saw it, the spot where Naoma and I had been in the accident.

It looked normal as any other day I remember passing it with cars screeching to a slow steady stop, waiting for the light to change while people bustled about on either side of the street.

But I knew better, there was an accident once on this busy road and one that had almost caused our deaths.

Then I caught sight of bright yellow in the corner of my eye, making me turn my attention in that direction where I found my eyes locked onto the familiar yellow Ferrari.

If I thought it was beautiful before, it seemed ten times so now. Somehow it looked even newer than before from where I stood, watching it from the bright car from a distance.

I frowned; I knew that vehicle had begun the chain reaction that led to my cousin's and my hospitalization. But I couldn't seem to let my anger rise to the moment.

I mean, I did feel a tad of blame towards the car and the owner. But it was such a small resentment that it seemed more like a petty insult.

Especially since the accident wasn't planed and the blonde Ferrari owner was merely a bystander, that much I accepted.

I watched as the Ferrari owner stepped out, scrutinizing the blonde with narrowed orbs. He appeared really close to my age, judging from his looks, and he looked to be in his late teens, early twenties himself.

He was glaring as he sat all _'big-and-worthy'_ upon the hood as he pleased, his icy orbs seeming to glow in the light as he looked around.

Suddenly, it was as if time shifted when I was then assaulted by my dreams, as if seeing the glowering male was the key to everything.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FlashBack:<span>**

_My head was light and my eye lids heavy, people screaming, and calling for help even as the warmth within my body began to slip soundlessly away from my skin._

_It was like being there again, on the unwelcoming pavement I laid upon limply as my blood flowed steadily from my body. Crimson reaching in every direction like spilled fine wine._

_I couldn't move, couldn't even speak as I tried and tiredly forced my eyes to stir open. Then I only met pure white._

_Blinking a couple of times my blurry vision melted away and the white fluffs began to form patterns, but most of what I saw was human shaped shadows and an inky mist flowing about in my vision._

_I still couldn't move, but I did what I could with my tired eyes. Flicking them around as the shadows moved about, some too frozen and shocked to even do anything but stand there with white splotches, which I guess were mouths, gaping open._

_I wanted to scream at them. None of them were moving, none of them were doing anything but muttering to themselves, and I so desperately wanted to demand for someone- _anyone_ to call an ambulance._

_But my lips wouldn't part for my desperate plea, and then I wondered why it mattered…it was painful to even think and so I let my mind leave me, to wander and float with no ties to the pain throbbing through my body._

_Then I found my movement, my control as I turned my head gingerly to the side, gazing up at the sky that seemed so much more peaceful than everything else around me._

_Then out of nowhere I caught the streak of rustic metal passing by overhead, and I knew better to think it was a plane._

_It was too deformed to have been from one, I realized that when I thought of the more over shape that had passed above me._

_The metal itself was a rustic color with smooth and yet sharp edges that seemed to define it like an overgrown arm made of metal, almost like armor per say._

_And suddenly, I found my world slowly growing black when this large shadow of a hand reached for me, as if coming from the skies where the clouds parted for it._

_The hand itself was covered by this rubber substance, almost like one would find on vehicle tires but somehow softer as it tenderly grabbed my limp body._

_Everything faded then as the overgrown hand of the heavens caged me under its hold._

_Noise, people, buildings, everything simply faded…as if just a simple dream._

_I could feel my eyes begin to water, cold tears springing from my eyes as the lids began to gradually close…but not before I heard _it_._

_The voice, the warm kind voice that loomed over me as if I was still but a youngling, a baby girl that was still scared of the dark._

**~FlashBackEnd~**

* * *

><p>I gasped, stumbling back as my eyes rapidly blinked to clear away the unsightly vision of my dreams in the light of day.<p>

However, as my eyes landed on him, _his_ eyes landed... Well, I might have been imagining things, but it looked like they landed on me.

As quickly as they did though, they kept going, like I was once again unworthy of his stare.

Then, surprise of surprises, he looked back. His head snapped back around, and he stared at me.

He was too far to make out his expression, but after a moment, the gaze was too intense for comfort and so I had to look away.

I could still feel his burning gaze though, even as I stared intently to the side of the pavement in an attempt to distract myself from being swallowed by those icy orbs of his.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I just didn't feel quiet safe or secure out in the open, and spun around to scamper off back home without a second thought.


	5. Chapter 4 Questions of Answers

**Chapter 4. Questions of Answers**

* * *

><p><em>I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted<br>Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
>Started and stopped it, from end to beginning<br>A new day is coming, and I am finally free -**30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't comprehend where everything was going, I just felt stuck and lost, as if chained down to something else.<em>

_Maybe that's how Alice felt when she fell down that rabbit hole and into Wonderland._

_Lost, confused, unsure of her reality and if the dreams she had were truly dreams._

_That's probably why I couldn't take another night reliving the car wreck and told Naoma of every detail, surprised to find Naoma confessing the same dreams minus the hand reaching for her and the voice._

_It was much too similar to the other and stranger when Naoma commented that it reminded her of Transformers, now_ that_ surprised me._

_-**Berith**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Naoma demanded, "Does <em>no one<em> remember the accident?"

I shrugged absently, turning my head this way and that tiredly as I scanned the area.

I don't know how many hours had gone by since early this morning when Naoma had so intelligently threw me out the door so we could play _'detective'_ and found out answers to our strange and too similar dreams.

But it was now starting to seem, as the morning light brightened into afternoon, like an endless puzzle we would forever be lost within. And at this point I was starting to believe that Naoma had jumped the gun with this one, especially when she told me to screw over breakfast.

I realized though, that our similar dreams, besides Naoma not dreaming about the voice within my own thoughts, had been much too similar. And to have been Transformers related had been surprising, but I live with a Trans-addict, I'm pretty sure there are going to be side effects to that.

But still…to have been so precise to the color and sounds, smells, and sight was very odd.

Maybe…just maybe what ever had transpired during the wreck had been changed up by our own thoughts, and even though I wasn't a Trans-fan, I found reason within that.

That was why I hadn't flipped Naoma off and ran back home to eat, but now so far into the afternoon with no step closer out of questions and questions while my stomach was trying to eat itself…I really was debating whether or not to kick Naoma right now.

The only thing keeping me from smacking her though was the fact, no matter how many stores we entered so close to the wreck, no one seemed to know anything. Or more as if they were avoiding and keeping quiet to our prodding questions, is what seemed more correct to me when I noticed them shuffling their feet and trying to casually look away.

And that was before either telling us they didn't know anything or move the subject to a completely different topic.

To some it would appear like lack of knowledge but- pft, lack of knowledge my ass, they were avoiding and being quiet on purpose!

"Hasting's is the last store," Naoma sighed, scanning the crowd lazily, "And after that we go home, because I'm fraggin' starving!"

I rolled my eyes, gazing towards the book store across the street. "And whose fault do you think that is-"

"Shut up-! Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>…Another…dead end<em>, I sighed.

"What do you mean you don't remember an accident? It was right in front of your store!"

"I'm so-sorry but, I don't remember a wr-wreck." The manager stuttered, taking a nervous step back.

Naoma snarled, leaning her body over the counter with blazing orbs, "Why you lying frag-"

"Naoma!" I hissed, "Stop it- we're leaving."

Naoma snapped her attention to me. Her brows furrowed in disbelief as she snuck a glance towards the weary manager. As if contemplating whether or not to jump the counter and attack the man either way.

"But-"

"We're leaving." I affirmed, "It's obvious he has nothing to say, so there is no longer any point in staying."

Naoma frowned and spun a sharp eye on the man, glaring at him before she jolted onto the counter and grinned triumphantly when the man yelped before he tripped and fell down.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but finding it amusing as well when I began to make my way towards the glass doors. Outside I was bombarded by a hoard of people crowding and making their way to and fro from both ways. It was like life had sprung back when we exited the book store.

_"Hey- hey, wait!"_

Naoma and I turned around curiously to the sound of the female voice. Watching as a young brunette in a white tee and faded jeans rushed to follow us out and into the crowd after…_us_?

I raised a brow. "Can we help you…?"

The girl paused in front of us. Her honey eyes darted nervously from side to side in a wave of insecurity. There were purple-like bruises formed under her lids, speaking the majority of her lack of sleep that came with her jittery motions.

She was pale and not in the normal senses either; it was more like she had fear every second of every hour that it made the color drain out. Leaving her skin sickly pale to the point she almost appeared to be ready to pass out from whatever scared her.

"I-I heard you two ta-talking to the manager," She stuttered, never looking at us directly. Her eyes darted to everything else but us. The people, the buildings, but it was mostly the vehicles driving by that she eyed more nervously for one thing or another. "I ca-can tell you wh-what happened…"

"You know about the accident?"

"Ye-yes, ca-can we speak somewhere e-else?" The girl asked. Dilated pupils watching every car that raced by. "Privately."

* * *

><p>Jittery, jumpy, nervous, it was every definition in the book when I looked at her. What else was there to describe the girl sitting before us than that she was paranoid?<p>

She shook in her seat, withdrawn into herself like a scared child waiting to be scolded. Fingers fidgeting while thin dilated orbs spun to every corner of the dimly lit restaurant. Nervous by every person who spoke and passed by with something that had no relation to us.

I didn't understand why she was still so nervous. Almost as if she was expecting someone or something to burst into the cozy little underground room and snatch her up like an escaped animal.

"So," I began awkwardly, shuffling on the leather cushions. "What, um, exactly did you see in the accident?"

The girl jolted in her seat. Eyes so distant and far into her own little word when she stared at me. Almost as if she didn't recognize me at all. It wasn't until a few seconds later did she blink did the haze leave her eyes.

She leaned back, thin arms wrapping around her body as she seemed to want to disappear at that moment. Curly brown hair spiraled over her features to cast a shadow on her wide eyes, muffling out the sound from her moving lips when she spoke.

My brows furrowed, straining to hear the girl while trying not to scare her in the process, but it was still difficult to hear her. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

She paused before whispering under her breath again. I had to lean a bit closer into the frightened girl, but even then her voice was like a timid whisper I was sure not even in a library I could hear it.

"Ye-yellow hummer…blu-blue semi…" She whimpered, "Tra…transformed…"

I paused, turning my eyes onto my cousin who had also been straining to hear the cowering girl sitting across from us. She was staring at the girl skeptically, tilting her head to the side as she leaned back into a more comfortable position. "Transformed….a semi with red flames?"

The only response given by the brown haired girl was a feverish nod.

I stared at the girl then. Observing the way she shook and panted desperately, almost like she was hyperventilating at that very second from her delusions. Delusions I had an easy connection to a very familiar movie my cousin was obsessed with to no end.

* * *

><p>"And I thought <em>you<em> were obsessed with Transformers!" I teased, "I swear that girl was beyond the definition of obsessed!"

Naoma leaned into my side, laughing at the memory of the young brunette's story. "I know- a blue semi with red printed flames? That's obviously from the movie!"

I rolled my eyes. I know it seemed particularly cruel to be making fun of the young girl, but when she makes up a story about how a yellow rescue and search hummer transformed into a robot, someone is going to make a comment. Though it might not be nice, someone is going to make a comment.

Especially if she adds in that a blue semi with red printed flames on its hood _also_ transformed…ya, someone is _definitely _going to be making a comment.

"I mean seriously, if you're going to make up a story, make it believable enough that no one has seen it on a large TV screen." Naoma scoffed, "Really, transforming cars."

"So if you didn't know of Transformers- you would have totally believed her?"

"Psh- no!" She scoffed, "Would you take someone saying they saw cars transform into giant robots seriously?"

I playfully paused in thought, turning my head up a fraction to make it seem like I was really thinking upon my cousin's question. "Hmm~ Yes?" I grinned cheekily at Naoma.

She laughed and slapped my shoulder halfheartedly, "Dude!"

I wasn't entirely sure how we found common ground on something I wasn't particularly that fan-based in. But when we spoke of the movie and the young brunette girl who hurriedly told us her story, it was as if I had been a fan of Transformers all along.

Though, maybe if we had been more thoughtful on to _why_ no one spoke of the car wreck, maybe then we would have been more cautious on our words. Maybe then when we paused to watch a beautiful sunny yellow Camaro, with twin black racing stripes. The engine positively purring as the car raced by, and the wheels squealed loudly as it took the corner with startling precision and ease.

Maybe then when just as quickly as it appeared, however, it disappeared once more, back into the crowd of never-ending vehicles we would have known that our normal reality was about to shatter in just mere days.


	6. Chapter 5 ERrOR To ThE wORld

**Chapter 5. ERrOR To ThE wORld**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>As always, I do not own Transformers. Only my chara's and future chara's. **DaemonicKitten** is my Beta and only a few things are delved out from her story of **_Her Twins _**. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was warm. The endings of bitter winter made it known through the chilly and yet warm air being blown through the open area.<p>

The road was paved black before it curved into a gentle and steady path made of pebbles and rock, etching its way towards a grand area of green. Barren trees broke way through into the air, long arms stretching and castings shadows over the reds and yellows of fallen leaves from the year before to the stems of green sprouting from the ground as well.

Ducks floated across a calm lake, even as a pair of children chased each other at a distance, giggling energetically.

It appeared as if life had been split in half, the city and skyscraper buildings left on one side while the other was of nature green and humans roaming about in the peace of it all. At times, the human eyes would brush appreciatively upon a golden yellow Camaro sitting at the entrance of the park.

Unbeknownst to them though, invisible optics watched them as well. Watching them pass by and then returning onto a young couple sitting on a bench. Their lips moved to sweet words while they gazed out to the grand lake.

Bumblebee watched his charge and the femme from the distance he could reach on the makeshift road.

A sigh then escaped his internal passage, making the alternate form he held move just a fraction on its axels. This movement made one passing human snap their head around towards the Camaro. Eyeing the now tense and yellow form with raised brows before shrugging and walking off.

The yellow Camaro relaxed once more, taking note to be slow of his movements and not catch the humans' attention before casting another glance towards Sam and Mikeala relaxing the yards away. The two appeared calm in his optics.

Suddenly the young yellow 'bot heard laughter from the other side of the road, clear and easily pin pointed to a young pair of femme fleshling's.

It was a pair he wouldn't have trained his optics long on, maybe just a brief glance to see what made the laughter before turning back to his charge and the fleshling femme mechanic. But the reddish eyes one of the femmes held had him freezing and whirling his engine on instinct.

_'Con!_

The red-eyed femme hadn't looked his way though, causing the yellow Camaro to gingerly relax in a bundle of confusion when nothing happened. He observed the red-eyed femme more curiously before his scans showed the femme was just a harmless fleshling.

It was strange though, the femme's eyes were bright red. They were like pools of blood glowing against her skin that reminded him of Decepticon optics.

Bumblebee then swerved his curious attention onto the other femme to see if she was the same. Her eyes though, were a sharper blue that reminded the youngling much of the autobots' own bright blue optics.

The two were smiling, the blue-eyed femme leaning into the other while she laughed. Speaking of how someone they had met, previous from this moment, had been disillusioned from being much too obsessed about a movie.

What caught more of his attention- before he turned back to look at Sam and Mikeala- was of the red-eyed femme speaking about a 'blue semi with red flames'.

The description immediately brought up an image of the autobot leader: Optimus Prime.

But what movie was the femme fleshling's speaking of? What is Transformers? Bumblebee had never heard of it, and making a quick check upon the Earth web showed there was nothing even remotely related to a thing called _'Transformers'_ either.

Though, those questions flew out of the youngling's processers when one of the femmes spoke of a familiar yellow rescue and search Hummer suddenly having 'transformed' into a 'robot' as well.

It alarmed him, but it also brought confusion to the young Camaro. Especially when the strange femmes' spoke like it wasn't anything new to them, even when they made a connection of 'transforming cars' to a movie that didn't exist.

"'Bee?"

The yellow Camaro jolted on the spot. Invisible optics spun onto his human charge standing before him with one arm draped over Mikeala's shoulder. A worried look crossed over both their features.

Without another word the passenger door opened, allowing the human couple to enter Bumblebee's inner alternate frame. It was quiet for a while as Bumblebee swerved his attention back onto the human femmes' laughing on the other side of the road.

They seemed harmless enough, and the yellow Camaro wouldn't have thought much of it since a few weeks ago there was an accident where Ratchet had to transform in front of the humans. Maybe that was why the femmes' spoke of them like they did.

But it was still something to inform Optimus Prime on either way. Especially when he spotted a very familiar autobot' insignia printed into the blue-eyed femme's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Naoma's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I frowned. Glaring at the maroon purple-colored laptop, belonging to my cousin, with every ounce of agitation and hatred I could muster.<p>

It was the words of all words I despised when I got onto the internet. Bright red words that took up my Facebook page saying: DELETED….or no longer existing.

I swear it was like the universe was out to get me. Or maybe I somehow pissed off God? Either way this morning had just come off on a crappy start.

I mean, first came the fact the copies of my Transformers DVD's just decided to _not _compute on the DVD player. Then when, no matter what I did they still wouldn't play on the slaggin' TV.

Berith was pretty tuned out when I began to rant that when it comes to fangirls, there are very specific things you just do not mess with. Merchandise, fanfictions, you certainly don't insult the movie or game, or whatever, in front of them, and above all else, you do not -and I can't stress this enough- mess with their copies of the DVDs.

But did I care? _No_, I needed to vent on my growing annoyance.

Sure, I admit I had let out a frustrated growl, and just...curled up there, glaring at my DVDs when Berith wouldn't let me chuck the TV out the window. But it was still venting…somehow…

I then thought that I could make it all better with Berith's trusty laptop when I gave up messing with the DVD's. When I tried to watch the movies online _though_…it was as if someone was playing a cruel joke by erasing anything- and I mean _everything_- Transformers related.

Then, when Berith told me to shut up and vent to someone else, I turned to what is now the little window of Facebook on the laptop screen. I was shocked to find though that when I had decided to 'post' my problems on my Facebook page, with my growing group of friends and fellow Trans-fans', the Trans-fan page group had simply…vanished.

"BERITH!"

"What- what do you want? I'm trying to watch House overdose himself to save a faceless patient!"

"The internet is being an ass to me!" I huffed, crossing my arms and still trying to burn a hole into the laptop screen. "It says that there isn't anything called Transformers! Even my Facebook group has been deleted!"

Berith raised a brow. "I still don't even know _why_ you have a Facebook, but just make a new page if it's bothering you that much."

"I tried- but then it got deleted again!"

"…You didn't use a bad word again, did you?"

I threw my hands up into the air exasperatedly. "No! I just called it 'A.B Bumblebee' and used the little pic, and it just got deleted!"

"…Maybe God hates you."

"Shut up you glitch!"

Berith rolled her eyes, not phased in the slightest as she turned back to her medical program. "Then just read some Fanfiction."

"…Didn't I just say it? There is nothing Transformers related- I even checked my favorite pages and there isn't any Trans-fics'!" I whined, rolling side to side in my desperation to get that point across.

Berith paused and stared at the television screen before she sighed and turned her attention fully on me. "Didn't you say there was going to be a third movie or something like that?"

"Ya, but what does that- Oh!" I then cut off short in realization. "You think there could have been a movie leak?"

"It could be possible." Berith shrugged. "I'm not saying it is, since a leak relating to the movie shouldn't have made such a big deal to erase _everything_ about Transformers on the internet. But it is something to consider- a small percent- but still something to consider."

I nodded. Considering the possibility to what Berith had said before turning back to the laptop in thought.

I wondered about that, if the leak of the third movie had made such an effect everything would disappear. But it wasn't that big of a deal if there was a leak…was it?

I sighed. I suppose I'd have to check around on the web. And I did. Waiting patiently before I had been answered with questions of what Transformers was.

I figured these weren't fans, and it surprised the actual fans hadn't even responded when I had bluntly placed 'Transformers' onto the heading. But I shrugged and decided to fill these others with the amazingness that was Transformers.

I gave a brief summary about the movie. The autbots' and the bad ass Optimus Prime semi, the decepticons' and the Dorito of Doom called Starscream. Even the little story about how Cybertron had been destroyed by the leader of the decepticons.

Though, that came crashing down to a "WTF" moment when I refreshed the page and it said my entire account had been shut down.

I frowned. That was odd. I hadn't even used Facebook this time, so why did…?

Curious and just a tad suspicious I began to use other accounts I had. Posting the brief summary of the autobots' and 'cons once more since on the previous site nothing had been deleted when I asked "was there a leak of the Transformers movie", but when I had added the specifics it was gone.

And you know what- the same thing happened. Again and again until it came to the point all my accounts were deleted or I was banned from the site itself.

"That's bull…" I muttered, flicking to my Fanfiction account. The one site where I hadn't used anything Transformers related…just yet.

* * *

><p><em>I don't understand it anymore. Naoma had told me what she had done, posting summaries of the 'Autobots', 'Decepticons', 'Cybertronians', 'Allspark', and anything related to the movie on her accounts before they were mysteriously deleted.<em>

_It did raise suspicion in me, and it wasn't until she was banned completely from the sites- even sites she didn't even use, that had caught my attention completely._

_If there was a movie leak than even with Naoma posting things like this wouldn't have made- whoever it was- deleting everything Trans-related to have my cousin banned from any and all public sites._

_It was just over doing things. And to tell the truth, when I found my accounts deleted as well when I hadn't even _posted_ anything remotely related to what Naoma was doing…just pissed me off._

_Now…they just created _war_._

_-**Berith**_


	7. Chapter 6 One In A Million

**Chapter 6. One in a Million**

* * *

><p><em>The days of war are long. Days of failure too much even when we triumphantly landed our mark before it's erased in front of us.<em>

_It was maddening to me when we brought something up Transformers related and it was suddenly deleted or we were banned from the site. But it was more annoying when we still tried to ask about the car wreck and it's the same old quietness or lack of knowledge thereof._

_There was also something weird I had been noticing as well when Naoma had pointed it out one day from our apartment window._

_There was a yellow Camaro with twin stripes running over its hood…parked every day and everywhere on every turn we made. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating to some kind of extent but I'm serious. It was like Camaro's Satan car or something that was following us._

_And then Naoma had to fangirl herself when she noticed different cars that resembled from the Transformer movie appearing at some point during our ways to work._

_I swear that day with the guy in the black GMC Topkick was more horrified when she began to touch every part of the car than when she asked if she could bash his head open and steal the black vehicle._

_I wouldn't doubt if the thought of throwing her in the river crossed his mind either. And I regret ever telling him she was actually my cousin when I had to intervene the awkward moment of Naoma leaning in on the guy with a wide and creepy grin._

_I should have just walked away…just walked away completely and go undercover with a new name, and existence._

_-**Berith**_

* * *

><p>"Frag you, you liar!"<p>

"I already told you, _miss_. There was, nor has ever been, an accident reported on the street you specificized."

"Then how come my cousin and I remember being hit by a bus?" Naoma demanded. Glaring at the police officer seated before her.

Dark brows arched over skeptical eyes that stared at Naoma with no amount of interest but superiority. "Are you sure you two weren't _dreaming_?" He asked, "Or drunk?"

Folding my arms over my chest, I frowned as Naoma spluttered angrily. Watching as my cousin slammed her hands on the metal surface hard enough to make the foam coffee cup sitting at the edge shake and wobble before stilling once again.

The officer was a young male, clearly just of college with curly brown hair and auburn colored eyes. But the fact he was a young officer wasn't something I cared for at all. It was the fact we had been sitting in this office for the past hour, which was annoying me.

You would think that a pair of girls who have come in here daily just to speak with the head officer of the police department would annoy someone enough to get answers, but no. All these law officials were too high and mighty, and much too stubborn to let even just a small _hint_ slip by them.

"_Dru_-? Are you kidding me, we're minors!" Naoma snarled, leaning into the officer's personal space threateningly, "And that stuff tastes like crap!"

"Plus," I piped up suddenly. Shifting against the bland wall of the room more comfortably as the attention of the two glaring spun on me. "Both of us couldn't have had the _same_ dream, even identical twins are rare to have the same dream at all. So it's not even remotely likely that it was even a dream, _Officer LeeBlack_."

Auburn orbs narrowed at me dangerously from across the room. Lips twitched in agitation before the officer sighed, leaning back into his leather seat that creaked under his weight shift. When he looked back up at us there was a calm and superior look that had fallen into place.

"Well, either way girls. I've told you and even looked up the happenings of January 17, but there was no report of an accident- let alone an accident in general had ever happened that day." He answered blandly, "Now, if this is all you two had come in here for, then I believe we are all done here."

Naoma frowned and moved away when the man stood up from his chair. His movement and the way he loomed over his work space had put her out when she could no longer seemed like the greater threat between them. I don't think she ever _was _a threat, even as the officer gestured towards the door that meant this little meeting was over.

Naoma huffed and glared at the officer before stomping out of the room. She reminded me of a child as I followed her out. Her blazing reddish orbs glaring at anyone or anything that moved in her line of vision or hearing.

It was funny actually, watching the way the police workers spun around and pretended they hadn't been looking our way. Talking about anything of all topics as we walked by- though I was sure the topic of "boobs" was a mistake since the person _they_ were talking to was a police_woman_.

It was hilarious when the female gutted the guy and walked away in a huff. His buddies laughing at him before all noise in the police department muffled into nothing when Naoma and I exited the building.

"Fraggin' liars- each and every one of them!" Naoma growled, clenching her fist tightly at her side. Appearing to want to slam her fist into anyone of the windows of the police cruisers settled in the parking lot. "We know what happened! We even have the injuries to prove it!"

"That's true, but we can't do anything if even the police say there was never any accident." I sighed miserably at the thought. "All we can do is keep coming by, but at some point they are going to get tired of us and actually use physical force to keep us away…"

"I know!" Naoma groused, glaring up towards the open sky above, "And that is why it annoys me because if they do use force than the chances we have _now_ will be a million to zero."

I stared at my cousin while I contemplated the many days of this insistent wanting of the truth.

I understood that we wanted to know the truth as to why we had mushed our memories to make into something so strange as to see a part of _Transformers_. Well, not really from the movie from what Naoma told me, but still…

When I stared at her my mind wandered into a calm blank where my senses thrust onto overdrive on every strain of my body.

My entire frame shook unsteadily on the balls of my feet, as if straining not to keel over at the moment and never move again. It was so heavy, like a ton of weight had been thrown onto my shoulders. Then was the lack of sleep where my eyes stung and fluttered every few seconds, trying to rid the tired ache at the corner of my eyes. Light purple and blue blemishes scaring under our lids from the nights of worry and wonder.

Let us not forget the insistent pounding striking through my skull every few seconds. It felt like someone had pushed me off a building head first, in restraints! Ugh, I could barely eat these days either…

No- this, all of this had to stop at some point. It had to…it had to stop if we didn't want to make ourselves unhealthy with this worry. "You know…we, at some point, have to give up."

Reddish orbs turned on me in disbelief. When she looked at me I couldn't help but stare back into those crimson orbs.

They weren't like I remembered them with flecks of orange shinning in them. They weren't blazing fires of tints and shades that would remind one of the setting suns.

No, instead, they were these deep reds of crimson. They were staggering reds that reminded me more of spilled blood glowing in her irises.

Naoma began to speak but then she seemed to pause. Red orbs observed me before they seemed to swerve this way and that uneasily. A croak then escaped her empty lips before her brows furrowed and she looked away completely. "Ya…at some point…" She frowned. "…I guess…."

I bit my lip. Brows furrowed when I saw the defeated looking making its way onto in my cousin's existence. But before I could reassure her it was probably a long way from now a sudden screech of a vehicle caught my attention.

It was a single black and white cruiser speeding its way down the lot before it made a daring skid in front of Naoma, squealing into an abrupt stop right there.

Naoma and I yelped, stumbling back in shock from the close collision of the cruiser hitting not just us but the other vehicles parked near us as well. Was this officer looking for an accident?

"Frag it; are you trying to kill us?" Naoma demanded, "Jesus…Rocks…"

I couldn't help it. I snorted while a thin smile fluttered its way onto my lips. I mean, come on! That was such a strange comeback- hilarious, but very strange.

I then swerved my entire attention on the officer who almost nearly killed us. He was young, maybe a few years older than me. A foreboding glare fixed to his features as he turned to us, narrowing his eyes.

His onyx-colored hair was shaggy, and long enough to cover half his eyes, sweeping over the side of his defined cheeks bones. "Naoma and Berith Dark?"

I raised a brow. "Um, yeah- uh, yes…"

"What do you want?" Naoma glared. Obviously she was beginning to grow a hatred for police officers, though the way she eyed the cruiser appreciatively spoke that she didn't mind the vehicles themselves.

I rolled my eyes, _Always the Trans-fan._

"Miss Dark', I'm B-_rad_, uh, _Cade-_" I raised a brow upon his stutter. Hey I wasn't complaining since I found his voice attractive. It was deep, not deep, _deep_, but definitely attractively deep. And before the stutter it had sounded confident and strong to the point he seemed more powerful than us in more than ways one.

"I wish to speak with you both about your accident, and the…strange circumstances surrounding it."

"Really?" Naoma scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I thought you _nice_ officers said we were delusional."

"Yes, well- the information concerning the accident was to be kept under lock-"

"So why the frag are you telling us this now?"

Officer Cade frowned. The vehicle seemed to rev angrily, moving just a fraction on its axels while at the same time a menacing growl bit out through the man's lips. "Do you want answers or not?"

The abrupt question caught me off guard, and I frowned. If the circumstance involving the wreck was supposed to be kept under lock, then why was _this _officer willing to give us the information? Was there something to gain for him if he did?

It made me a tad suspicious what with his darker tone and rougher attitude that had me pausing on the spot. Hesitant to even know what he wanted with us.

"Yes…" Naoma answered for us slowly, eyeballing the driver cautiously.

"Then get in the car."

There was no polite going or quiet, subtle inquires. Hell, like he was polite in the first place. He was strict and straight to the point the entire time. Damn, even his demand had me so startled that I just stood there while Naoma entered into the back of the vehicle.

It didn't even process to me that the driver hadn't moved to open the back door for us, and even if he did he had to have twisted painfully to open it. I simply eyed the cruiser hesitantly. My vision suddenly freezing on these most ironic words I could ever see printed on a police cruiser.

It was printed on the rear bumper of the cruiser: _"To punish and enslave…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Naoma's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened to make the wreck go top secret?" Berith asked, reaching back to pull the seatbelt over her lap.<p>

The driver didn't answer as he quickly reversed, his tires nearly squealing as he sped out of the parking lot. Imagine my shock, however, when we spun onto the road only for me to lock eyes once again on 'Satan's Camaro'. And…was that a rescue and search hummer speeding our way as well?

"Slag!"

I jumped, turning to the officer in surprise. Then I smiled. "Fellow Trans-fan, I see!" His eyes shot to the passenger side review mirror, surprised to see they almost flashed red. And here I thought only_ I_ had fiery flecked eyes like that.

They were darker though, a hard look within them. "I have no idea what you are referring to, femme." He sounded distracted.

I snorted, rolling my eyes in a sarcastic gesture. "_Riiight_, you have _no_ idea what I am talking about, because you haven't given yourself away as a Trans-fan through your language." I raised a brow while his eyes narrowed before the cruiser suddenly jerked. Berith and I yelped, grabbing onto the seat- the ceiling, anything that could keep us in place while the Ford Saleen Mustang cruiser quite literally flew down the road in a frenzy of screeches and quick turns.

"Naoma!" Berith shrieked at me, fingers digging into her seat for dear life. "Stop trying to make friends with a police Trans-fan and start asking, what the _fuck_ is going on!"

"Silence femmes'. I will have both of your information, once I've ditched this Auto-scum."

I was about to argue back, truly I was, but the man... He _flickered_! I stared, feeling my jaw drop while he flickered a few more times, before disappearing all together.

_"Ho-holy slag!" _I gasped. My hands reached for the door handle but, the locks on the back doors suddenly went down on their own. My breathing was then getting harder when I couldn't release the seat belts holding me down either.

Berith gaped, suddenly screaming and clawing at the belt tightening around her waist, as was mine. "Holy crap- It's a haunted car!" She shrieked, giving up on the belt and clawing at the window. "Let me out! Let me out- oh god, I knew something was wrong when I saw that 'punish and enslave' printed on the side of the car!"

At that moment a sharp intake of breath entered my tight lungs. _Pu-Punish and…enslave? Moving car…red eyes…_ "Brad…Cade_…" Barr…i…cade…? _My eyes widened and I began to pant. Soon that turned to near hyperventilation, when instead of driving further _into_ town; we turned on to a road that led _out_ of town.

_Slag it! This is _not_ happening!_

_"Decepticon!" _I shrieked, slamming back into my seat. _No, _no_- it can't _really _be a 'Con! Oh Primus, oh god, oh Jason-_

But you know… I just couldn't seem to speak. I couldn't seem to convince myself that this was a… prank, perhaps? _Slag it, Berith was right- I _am_ too obsessed!_

Everything just felt like it was spinning. My thoughts, my reality, I couldn't seem to get a hold on one thing. It was telling me to believe what I was seeing here, right now, but the saner part of me was telling me it wasn't…any of it was. I was just…delusional.

Yes, yes- delusional! I leaned forward, panting while the warmth drained itself from my body into cold biting fear. This cold was a hollow and empty, swirly, feeling swimming through my tummy. But instead of making me shudder it just made the headache I already had pounding in my head even ten times worse than before. _Transformers is _not_ real, it's just a _movie!_ It. _Isn't._ Real! This is just a damn fragging prank! …A good one, but a crazy one!_

"Don't you start with your stupid Transformers, Naoma!" Berith snapped, wide and dilated orbs flicking in every part of the car anxiously. "The car is haunted, Satan's Camaro is behind us and why is fate being such an ass by bringing an ambulance?"

"Don't you yell at me, and how dare you! Transformers is _not_ stupid you glitch-" We both shrieked as the cruiser suddenly swerved to the side, narrowly missing a sudden explosion of spewing dirt and pavement. "What the frag was that?"

"Hell, if I care!" Berith gaped, staring ahead before shoving her feet onto the front seat as hard as she could. "But you freaking let me out, you crazy haunted piece of junk!"

There was a snarl. "Cease that at once femme." That just made Berith start kicking the seat, demanding to be let out on different pitches. As I stared something snapped and all thought flew out the window as I began to kick as well, clawing at the window and calling for help.

"Why the _frag_ are you doing this?" I demanded, kicking and clawing at anything my hands could reach. "What the _hell_- pit damn, do you want?"

"The information you two seem to have on our kind and even beyond that, if it proves valid, will be entirely too useful in defeating the Autobots once and for all."

"….OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD! NAOMA YOU KILLED ME WITH YOUR TRANSFORMERS OBSSESSION, AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE MY UNDEAD LIFE BEING TORTURED BY GAINT ALIEN ROBOTS!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A HAUNTED CAR!"

"DO YOU _HEAR_ WHAT THE GIANT UGLY TOASTER IS SAYING?" Cue the offended snarl from the police cruiser. "AND I MAY NOT BE A FAN, BUT I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT THE AUTOBOTS ARE THE GOOD GUYS!"

I laughed hysterically. I really couldn't argue with that but still…don't offend the Mustang. It's a hot mustang…even if it is a supposed 'Con. And if it wasn't the fact we were being kidnapped for something or another, then I would defiantly be drooling over this car.

Instead, I threw back my head and screamed for the world to hear. "SOMEONE HELP US!" I stretched and turned. Feeling the seatbelt chafing at my skin as I reached back for the windows, slamming my hand against them for someone to see…to someone to notice. "HELP US!" I could feel my head spin and throb.

"Let. Us. Out!" Berith snarled. Suddenly the car jolted, and I think I heard the sound of metal crashing painfully against metal while glass shattered against Berith's elbow at the same time. Suddenly, here I am, having a total flashback to the bus accident.

* * *

><p><em>Ow, ow, ow, mega-freaking ow!<em>

_I knew it would hurt like hell if I used my elbow on the window, but hey- at least the glass shattered…at the same time a nice jet black vehicle hit the side of the police cruiser._

_At that point the throbbing and white searing pain enveloping my elbow seemed to vanish from my senses. Not even the warm liquid spilling from the jagged cuts on my skin caught my attention as the belts snapped out of place. Reaching for my cousin before nothing but black seemed to envelop everything around us._

_-**Berith**_


	8. Chapter 7 Mad World

**Chapter 7. Mad World**

* * *

><p><span>Reference<span>:_** "Internal Communications"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Berith's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't comprehend what had happened. At first it was just Naoma and I, not questioning our sanity, only trying to find our way out from inside a haunted piece of junk that so happened to be a homicidal talking car.<p>

Then the next thing I knew I was crashing my elbow like one of those badasses on TV, breaking the window and clutching onto my cousin as we dropped out from the jagged opening. A few pieces cut through my flesh, though not deep or deadly enough to harm me.

I was lying on my side, Naoma clutching onto my body like I was her last life line, while I stared up at these two robots practically trying to kill each other right in front of my eyes. The cars were long gone, the color and markings familiarly placed on these large killing machines.

I truly wanted to say so many things at that moment, do so many things at this as well, and I think one of them was to cry and curl up in a ball like my cousin was kindly doing and soaking up my shirt. Just like her, to tell myself that this was all just a dream, that I wasn't crazy.

Though I wanted to deny it, my vision was too blurred and spinning, making me feel like I was out of my body. It made me wonder for just a few milliseconds of possibility that I was dreaming, until I felt the searing pain of glass cutting through my elbow, warm trickles of sticky liquid swimming up to the surface and making a tiny puddle between our bodies.

My cousin though was having a fun time letting herself break down in hysteria on the ground, curled up into me with wide glassy eyes hidden into the wrinkles of my shirt. She was trembling and shaking like a scared child during a storm, mumbling incoherent things I barely understood.

A sudden click and whir of mechanics had me flinching and drawing my cousin closer towards me. The sound was so dangerously close that I spun around, warily, only to stare up at a yellow bot with black strips.

If I wasn't freaking out and scared like crap, I would actually think the large robot was adorable. You know, with its wide and worried blue eyes, thin antenna bouncing around, and fluttering door wings moving up and down. It just called the girly-girl in me to coo and awe at the cuteness surrounding the large 'bot.

But I wasn't going to fall for that, it was a killing machine! A _giant machine _made of _wires and metal_ that held no emotions inside it. A machine that could squish Naoma and I with its own pinky if it wanted to!

I turned back to my cousin, trying to shake her out of her hyperventilation so we could escape this nightmare, but all she did was keep muttering, "Tra-Transformers no-not real…" as if that had real point to it – well, I guess it kind of did. Killer cars, transforming into humanoid metal machines, with apparently known Trans-slang – I can see where she would make the resemblance, especially with the yellow 'bot.

Realization had resorted me to extreme measures which so happened to be smacking Naoma's face as hard as I could. Her head flew to the side from the reaction, tear stained cheeks tinted red from my hand print. Naoma slowly turned, staring up at me with disbelieving eyes, mouth parted in a silent "o" of shock.

"We need to get out of here…" I muttered. Wincing and flinching for every spark fluttering into the air after every each collide of metal on metal.

Naoma sniffled, rubbing her cheek gingerly, "H-how? They'll catch us pretty easily, their freakin' cars for goodness sakes!"

"Um…excuse me?"

I shrieked and spun around, staring up into an amazingly handsome, and hopefully real human, face. His blue eyes were intense and wary, his face and neck all beaten up, and wearing – is that a military uniform?

"Dude, am I dead?" Naoma asked, staring intensely up at the man half shadowed by the setting sun. Well, time flies by when your being kidnapped by crazy robots bent on using you for one thing or another. "H-he looks just like Wil-William Lennox from Transfo- formers…"

"I'm sorry?"

I blinked up at him, finding a look of shock, confusion, and suspicion all in one. _Joy_…

"Oh, excuse us – either we're dreaming, dead, or just insane because have you seen what's happening right now?" I shook my head, finding it very comforting talking to another person. Sure he might be a hallucination if Naoma says this is apparently William Lennox from _Transformers_. But, eh – I'm taking the comfort where I can get. "Two freakin' robots – oh wait I'm still bleeding…"

"You, uh, think you're insane?" He raised an eyebrow, an odd looking coming to his face, apparently avoiding my bleeding comment. Well that's just mean; it could be infected from all that rolling and crawling behind this safety rock.

Naoma chuckled humorlessly, a hysterical tweak inside of it. "Oh who knows? It's kind of hard to say when my cousin is bleeding and my cheek fragging hurting. All I know is that it is easier and better to think you're insane than all of _that _– giant robots from a movie, people who shouldn't exist – being real…"

I giggled with a burst of near hysterical laughter – _oh wow that came out of nowhere –_ but I could feel the terror seeping through me, rolling onto my body like waves that flicked and sunk itself into Naoma and then back again. The tears were already pooling at our eyes…

"Look, I have no idea what's going on," The soldier – oh, excuse me _William Lennox_ – said with narrowed and concerned eyes, "But I can guarantee you that you nor your cousin are insane…" Then he paused. "Or maybe you are insane – but I can assure you that this is all real."

"Joy to the _freakin'_ world…" I sang sarcastically. His words echoed through my head like a bad song I wanted to stop. I mean – _It's real…but how can it be real? It's just not possible! Couldn't it have just been a different real, perhaps letting one of my favorite anime be real? I'm sure that would have been better…_

"I blame the Ferrari." Naoma grumbled, burying her face into my chest.

"Ferrari…?"

"Ya, uh, that really doesn't make sense, just –." I tried, looking up at Will. But he finally snapped, his eyes flashing with anger as he ran a shaking hand through his cropped hair.

"Tell me about! Just a few weeks ago I was being sent to my station in the desert and suddenly I'm being thrown head first into a war with giant alien robots! My wife _just _had a baby too!" His mouth snapped closed then, giving us a dark glare before turning away.

I could really care less about what he just said – though my heart said otherwise – I simply just settled with looking the opposite direction where there, in the vast lands, lied a hill of rocks that moved towards civilization.

Trees had sprouted around and tilted upwards onto the mountain like hill, reminding me of all those times when I was younger how our grandparents used to take us out to Mexico during the summer. I remember because on the road, from time to time, the ground would thrust up and create an unsteady looking gate on both sides.

I always freaked out when we had to go through the bridge. It was just so…unsteady and breakable looking so it kind of seemed ironic that now I was coming up with a plan that had to do with that – that death trap…

The ground shook under my frame from the bots nearby. My cousin tensed up every time while Will took a defensive stance in front of us only for him to relax a second later. Then there was a defining boom that had us flinching and clutching tightly to each other.

"We're going to take you both back to base."

I bit my lip and began to let my brain take in the possible escape roots. I mean, nice or not nice, I wasn't about to let us stay here where these people and crazy bots would take us to _wherever_ as well.

There was a squeal, an agonizing sound of metal on metal that hurt my ears and made me cringe. Then there was the sound of a vehicle speeding off before it was simply silence –

"This way!" I shot up to my feet in an instant, yanking my cousin up onto wobbly legs.

The terror was back tenfold, throbbing in the pits of my stomach and making the blood rush up into my vision like a dangerous animal ready to attack.

"Wha– hey, get back here!" Will called, cursing under his breath as he ran after us.

I knew that we wouldn't get far with those robots, but I must say adrenaline does wonders. Pumping the heart as it did the legs, faster and faster for the safety the body was on alarm to reach for.

I tugged Naoma towards the nearby crop of rocks, stumbling as I pushed Naoma in one direction and I into the other. I was hoping that splitting up would do well, but dodging into trees, large rocks, and a few cacti here in there, I had no soon smacked right back into my cousin which therefore left us running once more with our hands interloped, and climbing as far as we could go.

"Stop!"

"No bloody way, you crazy people!"

The climb was pretty slow and awkward, Naoma pushing us down so the black bot wouldn't try and grab us, but me having to push us forward because Will just had to be the badass and keep following us through the rocks. I think Naoma muttered that he was pulling the Terminator or something like that.

But I have to say that Naoma and I were freaking awesome as well. We were like ninjas as we rolled, ducked, dashed, and slid from place to place. I was actually pretty tempted to put in the mood and hum the Mission Impossible song. Though that would give our location away, so I simply settled with not doing it, and just singing it in my head.

Meanwhile, I glanced back to notice Will a few blocks down though I couldn't see the black bot. Hell even the ground stopped shaking so that meant it wasn't trying to climb. But it still kept me questioning as to where the other two bots where, the black stripped one and the medical ambulance bot.

_Doesn't matter, we're getting our asses out of here and back to Texas! Or Florida, I could visit my Auntie…_

"Gah!" Naoma squealed, tripping and immediately clutching onto my sleeve for balance. The hip hem of her shirt was caught on a cactus, its thorns tearing and making holes through the black cloth.

"Stay still." I hissed, trying to help my cousin free herself. But the stupid shirt just wouldn't peel away from the thorns and what was worse was that I could _hear_ Will getting dangerously close. With a last minute decision I tore the fabric apart, jagged and ripped so it stopped at Naoma's ribs.

"In there!" I pushed Naoma into the crevice of a tiny cave.

No sooner had I climbed in with her, both of us curling up into balls, sleeking into the shadows as best as we could that Will had caught up to our position.

He had stopped just in front of the cactus Naoma had got caught on. He brushed the fabric lightly before looking around the area. He hadn't noticed the foxlike cave my cousin and I had hidden inside of.

But he wasn't moving either, he just stood there, stiff and alert. "Berith –Naoma Dark, just come out. We don't want to hurt either of you, but I do have orders to bring you in by force if necessary!"

Will turned around, this way and that, straining to listen to our movements. We staid stock still though, covering up our ragged breathing with cupped hands so he wouldn't hear us.

_Just go…just go…damn you, just go to the other side!_ I thought, tensing up when the military man spoke up.

"'Hide, did they get to the other side?" He called, glaring into the shadows made by the setting sun.

"My readings show that they are just a meter away from you, William." I winced and pushed farther into the tiny hole. We both flinched when Will seemed to spin his gaze towards the burrow and stare at it.

_Damn, stupid bots giving us away!_ I scowled, shaking nervously while the military man inched forward with narrowed eyes.

He crouched and kept starring into the shadows, trying to find us. I was actually hoping that he didn't have a flashlight, because for all he knew the thing moving inside this tiny burrow was just a wild animal.

Will exhaled loudly and fished through one of his little pouches, pulling out a handy –stupid frickin – dandy flashlight. A stupid blinding and white light that just so happened to flash in our eyes.

"Ow, mother fudging' – are you crazy? That burns!" I cursed while Naoma whined and tried hiding behind me, much to my disdain.

Will clicked his tongue and called to the robots, "Found them!"

_Aaah, fuck…_

"Don't you dare touch us – I know the taijutsu of _whoop- yo-ass_!" Naoma and I were immediately yanked out from the burrow, hissing and clawing at the hands that dared touch us after my Tyler Perry quote. I mean, come on – that was a pretty good quote I remembered there after what has happened in these last few minutes.

Admittedly, I shouldn't have looked up and stopped my thrashing to take in the… well, pretty hot guy, who popped out of heaven _knows_ where, that was dragging us out of the burrow.

The tall and lean man, dressed in a dark blue paramedic uniform. He had bright blue orbs that glowed like translucent lights upon his tan skin. Black hair was layered to the backs of his ears, with streaks of candy green yellow at the tips, casting a shadow that made his glower seem intimidating.

He was pretty hot despite obviously being older than I was, maybe in his early forties', maybe. But damn, he didn't look it!

When I finally realized that I should be kicking, clawing, shouting, and cursing at him I found it to be a futile cause sine… by that time we were thrown into the back of the yellow medical vehicle.

Immediately I lunged for the back door. Ready to bite if need be so we could stay free. But that didn't go as planned when instead I ended up with my face smacking into the window when the guy closed it shut…bastard, he didn't even apologize!

Naoma chuckled and I spun a lazy glare onto her. "I'm so frickin' happy me hitting that window amuses you. Now…You jackass, let us out!" I shouted, glaring and pounding on the window as the human male spoke to the other 'bots. How _he_ or even that Will military guy wasn't freaked out by those things was still beyond me. "Let. _Us_. **_Out_**!"

While they spoke I noticed the black 'bots eyes flick back and forth from me to Will and the hot but jackass of a mystery guy. Then the 'bot nodded and both he and the – hate to admit, adorable – yellow bot transformed into vehicles.

It was amazing actually, how their body parts shifted, turned, and wired the grand metal beings into these small human vehicles. But that amazement came crashing and forgotten when the mystery dude flickered….and disappeared just like that 'Brad Cade' character.

I gaped while Will entered the black and familiar Topkick. The ambulance, keeping us captive, revved on its own just like the Camaro and mustang. "Oh hell no…" I cursed, turning around and pressing my back against the double doors anxiously.

Naoma was looking around, jumping at the clicks made from the medical instruments. I didn't know what to do know and it didn't seem Naoma did either. Though I could break the window…but I doubt I'd get far with those other two following behind us. I mean, we barely got far the first time…damn.

Then I began to wonder were these cars – robots – _whatever_ they were, taking us anyway?

Obviously I had nothing to that thought. It was just something that was easily questioned that first came too thought…

My body suddenly feeling heavy like lead that it was just too much for my wobbly legs to hold up any longer and so I slid down to the floor. Sighing when the aftermath of the day finally caught up and I fell into a much needed sleep. _Oh, ya this is going to be a long ride…._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet since the human femmes' had fallen asleep. During that time Ratchet had taken to another scan of the two humans sleeping in the back. But the scans came up just like they did the first time.<p>

His scans had shown the femmes' were filled with radiation. Though his scans weren't one hundred percent with showing how it was caused, it _had_ left the femmes' with lack of nutrition and this strange mutation that Ratchet himself was still unsure would do to them.

A flicker passed through the back of the inner frame where the femmes' laid. Another flicker passed and Ratchet's holo-form appeared before the sleeping femmes'. He had already felt a sense of having met these particular fleshling's, but it wasn't until now, examining them closely did he realize why they appeared so familiar.

It was the two femmes' one of the Decepticons had hit when Optimus and Ironhide were trailing the 'con. Optimus, the sympathetic leader, had immediately stopped and allowed Ironhide to follow the fleeing culprit before calling for Ratchet.

When the medic had found them, the femmes' were very low on energon – err, blood – and it didn't really appear like they would breathe another scent of the air. But a strange thing occurred while handling the femme fleshling's.

It was as if a shock had passed through him and into the femmes'. It was a strange sensation but he had paid little attention to the feeling so he could care for the femmes' that would miraculously live another day.

The blue-eyed femme had looked up at him, little clear tears sprinkled at the corner of their eyes that spoke of their pain. But the blue-eyed femme hadn't made a real reaction to him and simply held onto her sister.

He was so sure that she had thought it a simple dream.

_The femme must have unconsciously remembered the emblem when I had been repairing them. _Ratchet thought, eyeing the familiar red emblem upon the femme's skin.

He frowned. Though it still did not explain though why _these_ fleshling's knew so much about them and their species, let alone the war of Cybertron.

Ratchet sighed, making a connection with the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, even as each member on the empty lands had begun the trek back to base.

**_"Ratchet to Prime."_**

**_"Prime here._**

**_"There has been a development with both the femmes' healths'."_**

**_"What is the problem?"_**

Ratchet sighed. **_"It seems that my scans are revealing high amounts of allspark radiation within the two femmes', though there is no viable source." _**He also wasn't getting full scans back, so Ratchet himself had no idea what the radiation might be doing to the femmes' physically. But from the lack of nutrition and the starvation, it couldn't be good. **_"The development is that both femmes' may have had possession of an allspark shard."_**

It was a few moments before Optimus responded, his tone sharp and precise.

**_"Bring the two back to base as discussed, and while keeping a close optic on both femmes, gather information – pit!"_**

**_"Optimus?"_**

There was a short silence before the Autobot leader had come back to communication. It sounded struggled and distracted.

**_"Bring the femmes' back to base- Sunstreaker we do not –!" _**Ratchet sunk to the ground in understanding.

**_"Bring the femmes' back to base. Optimus out."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Berith's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Why is it so quiet? <em>Am I dead now?<em> Why is it so dark? _Am I alone? _I want to open my eyes, but it's so warm here – I don't want to wake up and open my eyes.

Everything just felt so light and better here in the never ending darkness. I didn't have to worry about killer robots; I didn't have to worry about tomorrow, today, or even the here and now. I was just…floating in the lukewarm abyss holding me captive.

It was if…nothing mattered here in the silence. Nothing or anything was cared for so long as I existed, and kept existing in this world. It was just the way it was and I enjoyed not having to worry of anything at all.

At times though, I could have sworn I heard the tinkling of a bell swimming about me where I floated on air. It almost seemed to want me to wake while time passed. Unconsciousness withdrawing in and out of reality while the time – hours, days, weeks, months, years – just passed by.

It felt like eternity though that I floated and yet sank at the same time in the nothing. But that eternity shattered when I found a strange sound within the darkness. It wasn't a sound I recognized, not like that tinkling bell but it was…familiar in its own sense.

I struggled to listen every time, but I could never hear it.

Was it taunting me?

I wanted to speak but I soon found out that I couldn't even move. I was chained by the darkness like the light was chained to the shadows.

Did that make me light? Am I light, if I am chained?

Nothing, nothing – darkness, darkness – silence, silence – taunting, taunting – when would it end?

…Ah, what is that sound? It's not the voice this time around, but an annoying beeping. It kept coming in sync to my beating heart.

_How annoying_. I thought idly, trying so hard to block out the sound. But it wouldn't go away. In fact it just seemed to get louder until I felt like gravity had finally decided to make an appearance….and now I was falling in the never ending sea of black.

A sudden sense of fear washed over me, so many feelings that I hadn't felt in the loneliness, had unexpectedly crashed into me at that moment. Fear was just one of those words belonging to the long list I had no desire to read.

Heavy eyes then fluttered open to consciousness, only to meet pure white of reality.

I frowned, blinking a couple of times until my blurry vision melted away and the white fluffs began to form patterns. Crisscrossed shapes that blended until I realized I was staring at a ceiling…

I was on a warm bed with crisp clean blankets over my form that kept me warm. I almost had the swift thought of everything having been a dream until I heard the insistent beeping of a monitor in tune with my heart.

That was when I realized wires were going in and about my arms, some connecting themselves to a little mask that was giving me oxygen. I frowned. My body hadn't been that badly hurt so why go overboard with the life support and the endless wires swerving about my frame?

I sighed, twisting and gingerly sitting up from the gurney bed. I looked about the strange and white room that smelled of sanitizing and disinfectants despite the utter fact that I was _not_ in a hospital.

My eyes landed onto my cousin, still sleeping on her own gurney next to me. Eventually she stirred. Bright red orbs dazed before they dilated. Her irises shrunk until only her pupil was left within the crimson orb.

Those fearful orbs darted everywhere, the heart monitor keeping note of her own breathing organ that was beating too fast.

Carefully, I slid off the strange mask from my face, staring at my cousin all the while. "Naoma…" Her eyes spun on me. She was hyperventilating, but the heart monitor was slowing into a, still too fast, but at least calmer beat.

Her eyes spoke so many questions, questions that I had no answer to. Would we even have those answers? I didn't know. All I knew is that, where ever we were, we had to escape. I understood that completely.

Whether what happened was a dream or even it was actually real, depending on if I wanted to make an excuse for the wounds wrapped carefully in bandages – Autobot or Decepticon – it doesn't matter what the truth is.

I smiled lazily at my cousin in reassurance. _We won't stay no matter the cause…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Diary<em>**_,_

_So…obviously I wasn't the mastermind when it came to escape plans. I mean, really –? __Throw Naoma out the door when the yellow robot came in… that wasn't actually really thought through because now I was stuck in the medical room, playing cat and mouse with the big grumpy thing._

_Ugh, at least I was tiny enough to slid in places and wait it out for a while._

_-**Berith**_


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE NOT A STORY CHAPTER

**AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

_Firstly I'd like to apologize to everyone whom began to follow or favorite, and all the ones whom have been here since the beginning of the first upload, since I _haven't _updated in who knows how long. But I would like to inform you all that the story _will continue_. I'm _**not** _taking it down._

_I've just had a _major writer's block_ as of late and many of the stories I want to finish have been placed on the back burner, one by one, especially this one as I was more preoccupied with finishing school. I _am_ trying to get back in the feel of things though. The only problem with that is once I _am_ back in that sequence of nonstop writing, most of what has already been written, specifically the Transformers fic will _probably_ change._

_The concept is still the same though; two girls enter the Trans-world. But both _Berith _and_ Naoma_ will be different people, not family, and will hold different appearances and _maybe _a different personality. The new '_Berith_' and '_Naoma_' will still be close that I can promise, perhaps even posing as sisters or best friends – nonetheless many things will change and I hope that you all can bear with this long stale writers block for just a _while longer_._

_I _am_ currently re-writing everything, working out the kinks in this new format, and putting as much chapters as before I post so I can to make up for the long wait in one go. When I _am_ ready I will place another notice indicating that I will be deleting the chapters, and re-posting the very first chapter/prologue with the new one. I'll leave it up for the next 30 minutes just in case so everyone will know. After which we'll be back on track. :)_

_Thank you everyone, Nai_


End file.
